Heartmelting Smiles
by PrussianPunkie
Summary: Summary: What happens when Sweden gets some staring turned on him? How does he react to a taste of his own medicine? And will Finland ever overcome his fear of Sweden? SuFin oneshot. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!


Author's Note: I'm taking a break from the usual "O Canada, Oh Joy" work, and writing a oneshot about one of my favorite pairings. And HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE you are! (I double-spaced Sweden's words to make them easier to read.)

* * *

Summary: What happens when Sweden gets some staring turned on him? How does he react to a taste of his own medicine? And will Finland ever overcome his fear of Sweden? SuFin oneshot. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

When Finland smiled he was breathtaking. The small curve at his lips, the little bit of teeth that would show. That gorgeous smile, accompanied by his violet eyes, which glowed brightly, drove Sweden crazy with desire. Sweden watched that smile from afar. That sweet, throw-all-your-cares-away smile was given to everyone. Everyone, that is, except him.

Sweden thought perhaps maybe one day that smile would turn to him and Sweden's heart would no longer yearn for those lips. Possibly, Finland would smile at him at the very least. It wouldn't have to be _that_ smile, but a smile. Sweden's dreams were crushed, however, by a simple fact.

The sad fact was that Finland was frightened of Sweden. He was absolutely terrified of him, and of his eyes.

Sweden never even had to try to be scary; he was just a terrifying person. His tall figure loomed over 6 foot and he had hands that were large enough to knock a man into the next week. His broad shoulders slumped slightly in a monster-like way, as if he was looming over his small prey. And when it came to his eyes there was nothing quite like them. Cerulean iris's that sent icy shivers through the person caught in their gaze, and they never seemed to betray even the smallest amount of emotion.

Sweden understood completely why Finland would be petrified at the sight of him based on his eyes alone. Sweden hardly recognized the things that blinked back at him from of the mirror as his own, and they had belonged to him his whole life.

Sweden took to staring intently at Finland, hoping that just looking at him would solve the problem somehow. It didn't. Instead, it earned him alarmed looks from Finland, and the occasional startled yelp.

Oh, how Sweden so sorely wished Finland would smile at him. Just once.

* * *

Finland was indeed horrified of Sweden. Not because he chose to be, Finland liked Sweden enough. But the man's expression, always so icy cold, could strike fear into the heart of a wild animal.

After awhile, Finland grew fed up with being scared of Sweden. He lived with the man for pity's sake; if he didn't learn how to get over his fear then he'd probably wind up being neurotic.

The only people Sweden didn't really scare were Russia and Denmark. Finland figured he'd choose the lesser of two evils and asked Denmark since going anywhere _near_ Russia was out of the question. So Finland asked Denmark how it was that he wasn't scared of Sweden.

"Well that's 'cause I know he's all bark and no bite, you know what I mean?" Denmark said patting him on the head.

"No, not really." Finland said, "That's why I'm asking you." Denmark thought for a second, his hand coming up to scratch his chin.

"Oh!" Denmark disappeared only to reappear seconds later with his hands holding something behind his back. "Well it's like this, see: Think of Sweden as a bear; big, majestic, but extremely terrifying." Denmark said as he circled Finland, the object in his hands still hidden.

"BUT," Denmark said with great emphasis. "If you find that one thing that makes Sweden smile, he turns into a big fluffy teddy bear!" Denmark pulled out a rather fluffy looking white bear that looked Finland up and down before saying in utter confusion:

"Who the heck are you?"

"Kumajirou?" There came a startled voice from the direction Denmark had gotten the bear.

"U-uh, oh! I think I hear someone calling me!" Denmark dropped the bear into Finland's arms and made a run for it.

Finland stared after Denmark, who was now a small blur in the distance. Finland lifted the small bear up to eye level and smiled when the bear tilted its head to the side slightly.

"A teddy bear, huh?" Finland said to himself.

* * *

Sweden was sitting in his hand-made chair on the back porch of his house looking over some paperwork. He was almost finished reading the last one when he heard a small noise. Choosing to ignore it, he went back to reading again. The noise sounded again, closer this time. Sweden put down the papers and turned towards the sound. He heard a squeak and a shifting of clothing just beyond the sofa through the open door. Sweden stared at the spot for a full minute before going back to his task.

However, when he resumed, he felt a weird tingle go down his spine. He disregarded it for as long as he could. Then, ever so subtly, Sweden peeked over his shoulder. Sure enough, he was being watched. But not by just anybody, no, he was being watched by Finland. The man behind the couch was blatantly staring at him, transfixed on Sweden. Sweden felt his face heat up and he turned his head back and tilted it down into his papers so Finland wouldn't see.

Sweden couldn't concentrate with Finland staring at him like that. Especially since it was _Finland_.

Sweden shuffled his papers for a few minutes. Then, finding it impossible to sit there like that any longer, he stood and made his way inside. All the while, Finland's eyes seemed to be following him.

He went into the kitchen, still he felt them. He went outside to cut wood, and still Finland followed and watched him. Sweden was beginning to wonder why Finland was being so secretive about it too. Every time Sweden would turn to where Finland was the Finnish man would shy away from him. And all he did was watch Sweden.

Finally, unable to take the staring any longer Sweden sat down on the couch and waited for the Finnish man to stare again before saying:

"Wh't do y' w'nt f' d'n'r?"

Finland, somewhere behind Sweden, gasped and jumped and there was a small bumping noise and Sweden assumed he had hit himself on something.

"S'ry 'f I sc'r'd y'." Sweden apologized, getting up from the couch to make sure Finland was okay.

"N-no, no, that's alright. I'm fine." Finland said from his spot on the floor. Sweden squatted down in front of Finland, earning him a rather terrified look as usual.

"Why w're y' w'tch'n' m'?" Sweden asked getting straight to the point. The terrified look on Finland's face seemed to worsen at that.

"Eh? Well, I-uh…" Finland trailed off.

* * *

Finland had figured watching Sweden and not getting caught would be frightening, sure, but he hadn't thought out the consequences to the full extent. Now he was regretting doing so. Even with Denmark's voice in his head telling him: _"If you find that one thing that makes Sweden smile, he turns into a big fluffy teddy bear!" _Yeah right, just how could he do that? Finland had never even seen Sweden _smile_ for Pete's sake! At that thought Finland had an idea, not a well thought out one but he did have one.

"C-can I ask you a question first Su-san?" Finland tried to look him in the eyes but instead found his gaze resting on Sweden's lips.

"S're." Sweden's lips moved only slightly around the word.

"What makes you smile Su-san?" Finland asked, still staring at Sweden's lips. Sweden visibly stiffened, and Finland feared he'd asked the wrong thing.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Finland prayed for the blow that would end his life to be quick and painless. When it didn't come, however, Finland looked up to see a rather distraught looking Sweden. The sight was so weird that Finland had to blink several times before he finally took the sight in as a whole.

It was like the Sweden he'd known had done a 180. His head was down slightly and his eyes darted back and forth from Finland's face to Sweden's own shoes; his cheeks, usually as pallid as snow were glowing red and he'd begun to chew on his bottom lip ever so slightly. Finland blinked again and again, expecting the sight to disappear; it didn't. Finally Sweden decided to answer his question.

"…" Sweden's usually confident tone was so low that Finland didn't even hear Sweden's reply thought he was sure he'd said something.

"Um, I didn't quite catch that could you say it again?" Finland asked, noticing now that Sweden had gotten considerably redder.

"… Y' d'." Sweden fidgeted with his hands and became infinitely interested in his shoes.

It took Finland a few seconds to realize what Sweden had said. And then a few more to remember his question. And just a few more to put it all together.

Finland went bright red at the thought. He almost wanted to hit himself it was so obvious. Sweden's staring and such, it all meant one thing. Sweden _liked_ Finland. Finland's heart began to race; he didn't know what to do! Sweden had just confessed something heartfelt, for once, and all he could do was sit there looking dumbfounded? Finland looked up at Sweden, his eyes once again landing, just short of Sweden's eyes, on his lips.

* * *

Sweden was knocked completely off balance suddenly, as Finland tackled him to the ground. And, much to Sweden's surprise, he felt the soft presence of lips on his own. Sweden's eyes went wide but kissed back regardless. He wrapped his arms round his waist and held him tightly; Finland's fingers ran through his hair.

Then Finland's lips were gone and he heard a soft laugh. Sweden looked up to see Finland smiling.

Smiling at _him_.

And Sweden couldn't help it, he smiled too.

* * *

Author's note: And then they _totally_ did it right there on the floor. XD;;; I'm kidding. Please review! I want to hear YOUR feedback!


End file.
